Lily Potter and the Potion of Magic
by Banestar
Summary: Sequel to Lily Potter and the Castle of Avalon. In Lily's third year, she must deal with a shady corporation, a new group of Hogwarts students who're being attacked, a crush, and a Dueling Competition, all while learning how to be a teenager. Can Lily save the day yet again or are she and everyone in the Wizarding World doomed? Book 3/5.
1. Nigel Breyer

**A/N** : **Hey readers, welcome to the third installment of my Lily Potter Series. I hope that I fulfill all the promises that I made at the end of Castle of Avalon. This installment has some more mature themes than the previous two, so it's rated T. This will probably be true for the rest of the series. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the rest of the story!**

Nigel E. Breyer was a man of simple tastes. He liked drinking coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_ in the morning. He liked listening to old Weird Sisters songs, his favorite band as a young wizard. Nigel usually enjoyed listening to Ballycastle Bats games on the radio, although this practice hadn't been quite as fun during the current season. He certainly enjoyed spending time with his wife, Pyra and son Leland whether during trips to Belfast or simply eating dinner with them. Nigel even enjoyed going to work every day.

That was of course until Nigel was going through paperwork and found a letter that had mistakenly gone to his desk. This letter had contained information about a product marketed by the company he worked at. Nigel was not supposed to know this information. After reading the letter Nigel had done his best to hide his knowledge from his employers. He had been more stressed, and less able to enjoy doing the things that he enjoyed. Pyra had even begun to notice the change in him. Unfortunately his employers had also noticed this change and had quickly figured out that he knew what he did.

This brought Nigel to where he was now. He was now in the middle of the woods, far from anyone who might have been able to help him, with a wand pointed at his head and begging for his life.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about, just let me go," he protested.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go, Mr. Breyer as I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," said the man holding the wand to Nigel's head. "Now tell me, what do you know about the potion?"

"I-I know nothing," Nigel sputtered.

" _Brackium Quasso,"_ the man screamed.

Nigel cried out in pain as the spell caused his arm to break.

"That was a lie, Mr. Breyer! I don't appreciate liars," he said. "I know that you read a memo that discussed the potion, now if you don't want any more of your bones broken you will tell me what you know!" he said.

Breyer was crying by this time. His voice came out much weaker than before.

"S-so if I tell you what I know you won't harm me," he said.

The man sighed and put his wand down by his side. "Yes I will not harm you," he said.

"I-I read everything. I know all of it," Breyer admitted.

"Good, now tell me, did you tell anyone else about what you know," the man said.

"No! I swear to Merlin I'm the only one that knows," Breyer said.

"That is a good thing," the man said.

"I w-won't tell anyone," Breyer told the man.

"I know you won't," the man said. He then pointed his wand at Breyer, swished his hand through the air and said " _Incendio."_

Instantly, Nigel caught on fire. He screamed as the flames engorged his body. The man apparated away to the meeting spot about two miles away, happy to get away from the annoying screaming of Nigel Breyer. There the man spotted his "boss" who he was supposed to meet. The black bird cawed as it flew through the air, coming to a stop and sitting on the branch of a tree next to where the man was standing.

The bird spoke first to the man.

"Yes he's dead. I used the fire- making charm instead of the killing curse. It'll probably be blamed on some idiot Muggle who started a forest fire," the man said to the bird.

The bird cawed at the man again.

"Unfortunately, there's no way to know if he told anyone what he knows. He said he hadn't told anyone and he certainly seemed to be telling the truth. It's too bad I couldn't use truth potion but if they found that in his system they would know the death was a result of foul play," he said.

The bird cawed again.

"The potion's release went well. There is opposition of course, but sales are already at a record high and they continue to go up," he said.

The bird cawed again.

"The Ministry knows nothing, even if the Auror department is suspicious they won't be able to find anything wrong, it's a foolproof plan," the man said. "I'll keep you posted on everything as it happens, in the meantime I have to get a good sleep, I have an engagement tomorrow" said the man.

The bird flew away. That night the man would go to his house, the night after burning alive Nigel Breyer, a man he had known. The man would sleep just fine.


	2. Evening at the Ministry

Lily was walking through a dimly lit hallway. She was alone and afraid. She was aware of the cold around her. On either side of her were numbered doors. She walked past them, deliberately. At the end of the hall on the right, there was a room that was lit up. Lily took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob with her hand.

Suddenly the dream gave way to reality. Lily got out of bed and checked the clock on her wall. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. Lily had gotten used to taking naps in the afternoon over the summer. Lately though, she had been plagued by this recurring dream. In every dream she was in the same hallway and it always ended just before she entered the room. She had tried not to be worried. There was nothing particularly sinister about the dream, but there were some elements that bothered her. She was sure she had never been to the place in her dreams and it seemed strange she would imagine a place with such great detail. Lily wondered if it had anything to do with being a "Present Seer".

In her first year Lily had discovered that she had the "Inner Eye". Unlike most Seers however, she couldn't see into the future, instead being able to see through magic that obscured the present like Invisibility Cloaks or Disillusionment Charms. She wondered if her ability had changed. Her friend Seth, a bona fide genius had said that the ability became more acute as she got older. Still, this seemed altogether different than the ability she had displayed when she uncovered the plot to find the Book of Curses in her first year.

A yell from the first floor of 12 Grimmauld Place brought Lily out of her thoughts.

"Lily, wake up! Ministry event is in an hour!" called Ginny

"I'm awake!" Lily yelled back.

Her father was going to speak at a Ministry event. Lily had gone to a few other Ministry events but none as important as this one. The entire concept of what it meant to be part of wizardkind was irrevocably shattered on the day that Lily took the Hogwarts Express back from Hogwarts at the end of her second year. She remembered reading the headline of the _Daily Prophet_ :

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC APPROVES POTION THAT GIVES SQUIBS MAGICAL ABILITIES**

Lily walked down the stairs. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey James, you still in there?" she asked

"Yeah!" he responded.

Lily rolled her eyes. To think that girls got a reputation for hogging the bathroom. James took longer than her to keep his hair impeccable.

As she waited Lily began to think about how the new part of the magical community had affected the British Wizarding community. Her father had explained the issue in between meetings, during a hectic summer. The practical effects of the potion were actually quite small. The potion was able to activate a magical gene that was inactive, in those who had at least one magical parent. Squibs were quite rare and the magical community itself was small so there were less than a thousand Squibs. Complicating that was the fact that there were some Squibs who didn't want magical abilities, preferring the way they were.

Opposition to the new Squib community had come from both sides. The aforementioned Squibs who didn't take the potion were called "The Sober Squibs". They were happy without magic and were upset with the idea that being a Squib was seen as something to cure, comparing it to Muggle born witches and wizards. This was an opinion Lily couldn't disagree with, but unfortunately some "Sober Squibs" were becoming violent towards those who sold and took the potion. On the other hand there were wizards who were resentful of letting Squibs into the Wizarding world saying they weren't really magical, having gotten their abilities artificially. They were mostly former blood purists who had been re-emboldened by the controversy of the potion. The leading group was called _The Natural Magic Coalition_.

Lily was interrupted from her thoughts by the bathroom door opening, and her oldest brother, with his hair gelled back and wearing dress robes emerging.

"The bathroom is now yours to hog," James said.

"Oh, shove off," Lily said to which James only smiled.

After showering Lily got dressed for the Ministry event. Her mother had put out her red dress robes. Lily couldn't stand dressing up for formal events but it was part of being the Head Auror's daughter. The event was for the new members of the magical community. It was designed to try to introduce the Squibs to the Wizarding World and show the Ministry's support for those who had decided to become magic. After Lily got dressed her brothers and parents were waiting for her by the fireplace.

"Are we ready to leave?" said Harry.

"Yes," the three children echoed.

"Remember, we need you all on your best behavior," Ginny said. "Don't bring anything from your Uncle George's shop," she finished.

"Yes mom we know. We're not five years old," James said.

"Alright," Ginny, dressed in green dress robes said.

Harry tossed a handful of Floo powder onto the flames, which lit up brightly and said "the Ministry of Magic."

He stepped into the flames and disappeared. The rest of the Potter family followed suit. Lily went last, making sure to say the intended location loudly and clearly. The familiar process of Flooing took over her body and when she emerged, she found herself in the brightly lit Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. People were entering from fireplaces all around her. Lily and her family walked up to the front of the room where the Fountain of Magical Brethren stood, depicting a centaur, goblin, house-elf and wizard as equals, arms interlocked. Water shot out of them.

Lily watched as James took out a Bronze Knut and tossed it into the fountain.

"Throwing away money, I see," said Lily's other brother Albus.

"Hey, you know throwing a Knut in a fountain is supposed to be good luck," said James.

"I believe a _Sickle_ is the one that's supposed to bring good luck," Lily said.

"Look, I didn't have a Sickle, ok," said James.

Lily and Albus exchanged a look and Albus just shook his head. They were taking a lift up to Level 5, the Department of International Magical Cooperation, where the event was taking place. Lily supposed it made sense. The addition of the Squib Community wasn't unlike the immigration of Wizards and Witches from a foreign country. Meanwhile Albus and James were talking, both having become more civil during the summer.

"Yeah I've been writing to Zeke. He's still awaiting a Hogwarts letter but he should be here," James said.

Lily's heart rate quickened. For some reason the news that the Squib boy that she had met the previous winter would be there made her considerably more nervous. She could've spent a few more minutes on her hair.

They got off the lift and walked into the ballroom. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was a podium up front with a lectern. There were regal looking tables with drinks on them. All around, Ministry officials and Squibs were milling around. It was by far the largest event Lily had ever been to.

As if on cue, Ministry officials descended upon her father like a plague of locusts, all talking at the same time.

"Potter good to see y-

"Looking great as always-

"How's the family?"

Lily and her brothers quickly made their escape, leaving their father to stay afloat in the sea of wizarding bureaucrats.

"That sure happened fast," Albus said.

"It's gonna be a long night," Lily said.

"I'm going to see if they have any butterbeer," Albus said.

Lily leaned against the wall. James seemed to be looking through the crowd. Then he started waving.

"Hey Zeke, over here," he said.

Walking through the crowd, clad in dress robes was Ezekiel Lanza. He was taller than he was when Lily had seen him the previous winter. He was still an average height, which was unfortunately still taller than her. His hair was longer on one side, combed forwards over his forehead. His skin was tan, probably slightly more than Lily's friend Jane's.

"Hey James, hey Lily," he said.

"Good to see you, Zeke," said James.

"You too, this is bollocks! I've never been to anything this big before," said Zeke.

James shrugged. "Trust me, Ministry events get pretty boring after a while," he said. "Hogwarts puts things like this to shame."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, I got my letter today!" Zeke said.

"That's wicked man!" James said giving him a high five.

Lily mumbled something like "Congratulations," but Zeke didn't seem to hear her.

"So I'm wondering whether all the Squib students will be put in first year regardless of age," said Zeke.

"You better hope not," James said. "First years are pretty hard to take."

Meanwhile Albus came back with a glass of butterbeer.

"Hey Zeke," he said. "You guys should get a glass," he said.

Lily took the opportunity to leave the awkward situation. She swore while walking to the table. Why did she have to act so stupid around a boy she barely knew? She mentally steeled herself and walked back to Zeke and her brothers.

Suddenly a voice rang out from the podium.

"Your attention please," said the calm, deep voice.

Speaking with a Voice-Amplifying Charm was the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tall and imposing as always, he was dressed in purple robes and a fez.

"Today is the dawn of a new era in the Wizarding World," he started. "We want to welcome our brothers and sisters born without magic to the Magical community," he said. "You all have just as much of a right to be part of it as those born with magical abilities," he said.

Lily was only half focusing on the speech. Shacklebolt had started to go over some of the resources for the Squibs, mostly about adult education. She was more focused on James and Zeke.

"Once you're at Hogwarts, I'll get you acquainted with the Marauders," said James.

"Marauders?" Zeke asked.

"It's an open group that I've founded. We do a prank once a year," he said.

Lily groaned. After the disaster that had been last year's prank, she was staying as far away from her brother's "Marauders" group as possible. She then was taken back into the speech.

"… we in no way are forcing or even encouraging Squibs to become magic, but are committed to allowing those who make the choice to do so. To give you more information about the potion is the Chief Executive Wizard at _Rubens Winikus and Company Potions Manufacturers,_ Rubens Winikus!

Shacklebolt stood aside as a short, owlish man walked up to the podium. He had thick glasses and dark, gelled hair. On first sight he seemed awkward, but this changed as he started to speak.

"Good evening," he said. "I have run a potions company for more than thirty years. For as long as I've run the company we've been committed to creating potions to cure magical disorders. I've always been irked by the condition of the Squib, those born to magical parents, but unable to do magic. Through years of research, we have produced 'the Potion of Magic'," he said.

This earned applause from throughout the room.

"Now with just one dose a month for a year, Squibs can make the transition to Wizards and Witches," he said. "My researchers spent years looking for a way to activate the magical genes…" he started before going into a long explanation of how the potion worked.

"Well that speech certainly took a turn for the worst," James said after a few minutes of this.

"How long will he keep going on like this?" Zeke asked.

"I don't think it'll be long now," James said, smirking.

Lily was about to ask what James meant when, on cue a wizard burst in, drenched from head to toe. Winikus stopped talking and everyone started whispering.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said. "But we need all the Magical Maintenance people downstairs. The fountain's gone haywire," he said.

Albus glared at James.

"James, that Knut you threw in?" Albus asked

"Was that a trick coin from WWW?" James asked. "Yeah, looks that way."


	3. The Natural Magic Coalition

The Potters were crammed into a Muggle vehicle, trying to be inconspicuous while on their way to King's Cross Station to get another ride to school on the Hogwarts Express. Lily absentmindedly clicked the switch by her seat down and up, making the window open and close.

"Are you sure you've remembered everything?" Ginny asked to her children.

"Yes, we already told you, Mom!" James insisted.

"Alright, oy! It's just that we're actually early for once, and I want to make sure we actually have everything together."

"It seems like my children have actually become responsible and started to pack early," Harry commented.

"Nah, I just wanted to be able to talk to Zeke before we get on the train," James said.

Harry rolled his eyes as Lily gulped nervously at the comment. She had totally blown any attempt at conversing with Zeke at the Ministry and didn't want to now. But she quickly forgot her worries, excited to see her friends. King's Cross Station was crowded as always, with Muggles milling around, getting to wherever they were going in their hectic lives. Lily smiled as she ran through the barricade in between platforms 9 and 10, happy to get to the more simple and less crowded Platform 9 ¾. Thus, when she passed through, onto the platform, she was caught completely by surprise.

Lily arrived in the middle of a commotion, with a loud crowd holding signs and wearing matching black robes screaming at a smaller group of people standing in the middle. A short, somewhat heavy girl with dark curls seemed to be trying to get through to the main concourse. A wall of people seemed to be blocking her.

"What're you on this platform for? There are plenty of trains to the Muggle schools on the other platforms!" snarled a tall man with thinning gray hair and a red face.

"You can do just as well in the Muggle world, why must you take up space in ours?" an older woman asked, in a cooing voice that exuded false concern.

"Just let us through," the girl pleaded, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Yeah, look at what you're doing to her," came a voice from behind the girl.

The source of the voice stepped up and Lily saw Zeke's familiar face. In an instant both Lily and James pulled out their wands and went into the throng. However, James got to the front first and his imposing figure commanded the attention. He raised his wand as he stepped up to the tall man.

"Why don't you take my friend's advice and let him and the rest of these people through," he said calmly and confidently.

"Why don't you put that wand away, I don't appreciate being assailed by some lawless adolescent, even if you are a _Potter_ ," the man spat back.

"Yeah, well step back or you might get a taste of what Potters do to people like you," James responded.

"That's enough!" came a commanding voice and everyone turned around to see Harry Potter strolling across the platform towards them.

"James, put the wand down," he said firmly.

"But-" he started.

"Just do it," he said. "You too, Lily."

They both put their wands away reluctantly, Lily cursing the fact that her father hadn't forgotten her.

"Now, Selwyn I believe?" Harry directed to the tall man.

"That's my name," he said.

"You and your group have to go," he said.

"Don't I have a right to speak my opinion?" Selwyn said menacingly

"You do, but you don't have a right to prevent these children from getting their Ministry guaranteed education," said Lily's father, "So I'd leave unless you want to join your cousin in Azkaban."

This seemed to cause a stir, murmurs coming from the crowd of the black robed. Selwyn's face seemed to get redder. He stepped closer to Lily's father

"You know that I had no contact with my cousin or any of those-"

"Yes, I know. You didn't literally take up arms against the Ministry, just promoted their ideas for years, treated Muggle Borns and now Squibs like dirt, while you kept your nose clean and acted superior," Harry said. "I know your type. Now go, before I get some more Aurors to make you go."

Selwyn turned to the group and motioned for them to go. As they started to mill out, he turned back to Lily's father.

"Don't get too confident, Potter. Your kind is on the way out. People are getting tired of your high and mighty Ministry replacing Purebloods. You're just prolonging the inevitable," he said before following the others and stepping through the brick structure off the platform.

"Git," Lily heard her dad mutter under his breath. And just like that, the platform returned to normal as people arrived and students began to board the train. Zeke made his way over to James and Lily.

"Thanks for helping to stand up to those arseholes," he said to James. He looked at Lily, "You too."

"No problem," James said. "Who were they, anyway?"

"Do you not follow the news? That's the 'Natural Magic Coalition'."

Zeke accentuated each word in the organization's name in a mocking tone. But Lily barely noticed. Zeke had noticed her, _actually thanked her_! She suddenly felt her face get hot.

"I can't believe the load of hippogriff crap that woman gave Louise. As if we could ever be treated as "normal" by Muggles when we've grown up with magic in our family all our lives," he said.

Lily assumed he must be referring to the girl who had been blocked by Selwyn's group. Zeke's words moved her, actually managing to bring her out of her frazzled state. She had never thought about what it had to be like to be a Squib in a wizarding family before.

"Yeah, well that's over now," said James as they all boarded the train. "Let me bring you to our compartment," he said.

And just like that Lily had lost her chance to talk to Zeke. But this suddenly felt small and she felt a new feeling about Zeke. Worry. How could she have been so naive as to think he and the Squibs would be able to translate seamlessly to Hogwarts. And if anti-Squib sentiment had made it to Platform 9¾, what did that mean for Hogwarts?


	4. The House Dueling Cup

Lily made her way through the train to the compartment that she usually shared with her friends, Jane Macmillan and Seth Thomas. Upon reaching it, she peered in, to find it occupied by a group of new first year students. She sighed in annoyance, continuing to walk further down the row to see which compartment her friends had settled in. Then, she felt a tap on her back. She turned around to find a tall, tan-skinned girl with her curly hair wrapped in a bun and a tall, dark-skinned boy with his curly hair grown out standing in front of her. Jane immediately wrapped her in a bear hug. Lily spoke upon getting released;

"Jane, did you get even taller?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. My dad's genes are getting to me," Jane said.

Seth stepped up and gave her a quick hug too.

"You grew even more than she did! What have you two been eating?" she asked

"It's called puberty," he said. "It's ok though. There has to be a short one in the group."

"You insufferable little wanker-" Lily began.

"I hate to interrupt you giving Seth some deserved crap for that, but we should probably find a compartment," Jane interjected.

They found an open compartment near the Prefects. After some more small talk, Lily described to them the events that had recently taken place at Platform 9 ¾.

"They showed up at Platform 9 ¾!" Jane exclaimed in disbelief. "I knew they were getting more public about it, but I didn't think they would show up here."

"They're lucky that my dad wasn't there when they were. He wouldn't have treated them as fairly as Lily's dad did," Seth said.

"Hell, I wouldn't have, either. That's probably why they came early, the arseholes," Jane said.

"This is getting scary. Do you think they'd try something at Hogwarts?" asked Seth.

"I thought about that," said Lily "And there is something else that makes me worried."

Lily then described the dream that had been coming to her over the summer break.

"It feels real, more than other dreams I've had. Seth, do you think it has something to do with my ability? Does it mean something?" she asked.

Seth's brow furrowed. "It's hard to say. I didn't read anything about a Present Seer having special dreams, just the ability to see through magic obscuring the present. Has the ability changed in any other way for you?"

"I don't think so. But there's one way to find out," Lily said.

She pulled her invisibility cloak out from her bag and threw it to Jane.

"Jane, can you-"

"No need, I get what you're trying to do" she said, pulling the cloak over her and waving.

Lily looked right back at the dark-haired form of her friend and waved back.

"You didn't see her?" Lily asked Seth, who shook his head as Jane took the cloak off.

"Well at least we know you still have it," said Jane, tossing the cloak back to Lily, who deposited it in her bag.

"I'm no sure we can say it's connected to your abilities until we have something to show it is," Seth said. "I guess don't worry for now?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, I guess so," Lily conceded. But even as she said so, a thought occurred to her. There was one person she could ask, who may know more about what was going on than Seth.

Lily was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw two familiar individuals talking as they walked by her compartment, with smiles on their face. Lily's heart jumped as she realized who they were. Zeke and Klara Chang.

She must've let her emotions show on her face as Seth asked "What's wrong?" before he and Jane followed her eyes.

"Isn't that one of the new Squib students Klara's with?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered after a gulp.

"Is he the one you said you knew?" Jane asked.

"Oh yeah, I met him last winter. He was one of the ones on the platform when everything happened," Lily answered, trying to sound casual.

"So what's with the long face?" Jane asked, with the beginnings of a smirk on her face.

Now Lily lost the casualness. "I just hope he gets on with the right people," she said a little too sharply. "He's going to be making new friends and I would want him to be around people who won't treat him like shite," she said.

"Didn't you say he was friends with your brother though? That seems like a pretty solid base to make real friends?" Jane said, her smile growing.

"Well, I guess," Lily mumbled.

Jane just continued to smile, alarming Lily with her seeming perceptiveness until Seth changed the subject. Yet throughout, Lily felt distracted by daydreams of Klara being chased by a manticore. Eventually, the discussion turned back to the Squib students.

"Lily, have you heard anything about how they'll be dealing with finding classes for all the new students?" Seth asked.

"I dunno. Reckon I heard Zeke ask the same question," Lily stated.

"You don't think they'll put them with the first years, do you?" Jane asked.

Lily shrugged.

Jane snorted. "Those first year courses are a mess enough as is. They'd be impossible to manage with more kids," she said. "I'd actually be a little disappointed I wouldn't be able to be in them."

"Well, I don't know about wanting to be in first year classes, but I am a bit anxious to find out who they got as Arithmancy professor. First time they've run the class in years," Seth said.

"It's probably some old nutter," Jane said dismissively.

"Well I hope it's a smart nutter," said Seth, "Because I want to be well prepared for that OWL by fifth year,"

As Lily and Jane exchanged a smirk about Seth's trademark worrying about a distant future, they felt a lurch as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. They brought their luggage out and left the train. As they walked to where the invisible carriages would take them to Hogwarts, they talked over the bellows of Hagrid calling for the first years to gather where he was.

"Just overheard something from the Professors' compartment when I was using the loo," Jane said, with her usual knowing smile.

"Well don't leave us in suspense. Spit it out," Lily said.

"I don't know the details, but apparently they're doing some sort of contest this year as a sort of bonding experience for the new kids and the rest of us," she answered.

"So, what is it?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. Didn't want to look odd, standing outside there too long," said Jane.

"Very informative," Seth said, earning a dirty look from Jane as they got in their carriage.

"You don't think it'd be the…" Lily started.

Seth seemed to understand what she was referring to. "No way. They'd never bring back the Triwizard Tournament after what happened last time they tried it. And anyway, that's between schools and this is just about goodwill within our own."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find out soon," said Jane with impeccable timing as the carriages arrived outside the castle.

They marched into the Great Hall, bringing up the rear behind most of the other students. Then, Seth split off from them as they all sat at their House's tables: Lily and Jane at Hufflepuff and Seth at Gryffindor. Lily said a quick "hi" to Irene Alou, a classmate of hers in her year who seemed to be in a good mood.

"My cousin is one of the new Squib students," she explained. "I hope he gets sorted here."

Just as Lily was about to offer her support, she became sidetracked by the opening of the doors of the Great Hall once more. As usual, a group of young children, who seemed to get smaller each year, came in looking around nervously, but this time they were joined by a smattering of older children. These were the new Squib students. Lily caught sight of Zeke and tried to wave but he was too far away to see her. A brown skinned boy with short cropped hair who looked to be nearly as young as the non-Squib first years passed in front of Irene and waved to her, which she enthusiastically returned.

Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher brought up the Sorting Hat to the chair where the Sorting took place. Professor Longbottom stood by with a scroll of parchment in his hands as the new students walked up a few feet from the chair. Longbottom now spoke:

"For all that are new here, you will please come up to the chair when you hear your name called, where you will put on the Sorting Hat. After it gives you your house, you will go to the appropriate table, marked by the banners beside them."

Lily looked up at the canary yellow Hufflepuff banner as Neville seemed to take a strategic pause to make sure everyone understood what was going on. Then the sorting started. It seemed every fifth or sixth individual who walked up was older, yet most looked almost as nervous as the eleven year olds. Lily wasn't surprised. Irene's cousin was sorted into Hufflepuff, expelling an excited screech from her. But after this, Lily tuned out the ceremony until the name:

"Lanza, Ezekiel" was called out.

He walked out confidently, with a cool smile and waved before putting on the hat. Lily held her breath as the seconds ticked by. She silently wished to hear the name of her own House. But for a good time, nothing came. Even Zeke seemed to lose the swagger he'd had in his walk, wiping his brow and looking unsure. But then, after a minute:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A roar came from the Gryffindor table with Lily's brother James sounding loudest. He got on his feet, clapped and was the first to greet Zeke as he walked to the table. Lily hung her head in disappointment. It'd be hard to see Zeke in another year and House. Still, she supposed, at least Klara Chang would have to as well.

She must've been contemplating Zeke's Sorting for longer than she realized, because before she knew it Neville tapped the scroll with his wand, causing it to roll up and signifying the end of the the Sorting. At this, the headmistress, Aurora Sinistra, stood up in her seat in the middle of the faculty, leaning on a new cane as she started to speak.

"To all students, old and new, welcome to Hogwarts" she started. "This year has been a time of change for all of us, some more than others. To those students new to magical abilities, I want to assure you that you will find Hogwarts to be an accepting and nurturing environment for you and all students. For everyone here, there are some rules to outline…"

Sinistra went on to make the same points Lily had heard twice before about the Forbidden Forest and curfew. But after a time, Sinistra started to bring up new and relevant information:

"I want to introduce the new Arithmancy professor, T.S. Cobblestone," she said, gesturing to an unassuming man to her right who had perfectly curated sandy colored hair, was above average in height and had thick rimmed glasses. He stood up and gave a small, uncomfortable wave.

Lily frowned. She definitely had heard the name before but she couldn't remember from where. But she was soon distracted by more interesting information.

"For students new to magical abilities not of age to be in first year, you will have your own classes approximating the first year curriculum," she stated.

This provoked some murmuring from around the Hall. As Lily looked to some of the faces she recognized as Squib students, she saw they didn't look too happy to hear it. She supposed it made sense; they felt isolated as is, so separate classes probably wouldn't feel welcome.

Sinistra raised a hand to quiet the Hall before continuing on, "There are some changes to the event calendar this year. The Quidditch season has been canceled."

At this, the Hall dissolved into chaos. Moans and groans came from most students whereas the most committed players were outright screaming, which included some Hufflepuffs, including Robin Wood, who was the loudest voice. Lily kept her cool, as she had anticipated the announcement from Jane's earlier information. Still, it upset her not to be able to compete for a year and not to have a chance to get another Cup for the seventh years on the team.

"SILENCE!" yelled Sinistra. This quieted the crowd somewhat but Sinistra cast a Silencing Charm at some particularly outspoken voices for good measure.

She spoke again, "As I was trying to say, the Quidditch Season is canceled, but this year, there will be something else in its place. It is called the House Dueling Cup." she said.

Now, the anger turned to a low murmur, indicating curiosity.

"Throughout the year, there will be four events. Everyone in a House must participate in at least one. Each will test the dueling skills of the competitors in non-dangerous combat. It will be overseen by I, your esteemed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Loren Butler," she started, gesturing towards the frazzled looking woman.

"And our Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid," she said, indicating the enormous man. "You will be given more information by your Heads of House," Sinistra finished.

Lily looked around and listened to her fellow students, who seemed excited. And yet, all she could feel was a growing sense of dread.


End file.
